


one piece is never too many

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: untuk saya, kembalilah.poetry (c) me





	one piece is never too many

**Author's Note:**

> untuk saya, kembalilah.
> 
> poetry (c) me

 

> how **foolish** of me  
>  that I wish  
>  myself to be **a whole**  
>  again  
>  when **all** my pieces  
>  are scattered  
>  everywhere  
>  **not** wanting  
>  to be **found** anymore.
> 
>   
>  (I always be many, so don't expect me to be one /  ~~I don't know how to be~~ )

  
–b, 16/02/18 13:19


End file.
